


Fuego de infierno

by SoraJigoku



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJigoku/pseuds/SoraJigoku
Summary: Antes de obtener a Rhaast, Kayn tiene un encuentro con Xayah por un objeto Vastaya robado y después de ello es incapaz de sacarla de su mente.¿Cómo reaccionara Rakan al enterarse de ello? Y más importante aún, ¿podrá la pareja salir bien librada del enfrentamiento contra la Orden Oscura después de haber arruinado los planes de su maestro?





	Fuego de infierno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sckorve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sckorve).



> Notas del fanfic: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia forman parte del arsenal de campeones creados por Riot Games, ergo, no son de mi propiedad y los uso por mero entretenimiento sin buscar una remuneración o beneficio. De una fan del juego para los invocadores ♥  
> Fuera de eso, la historia es propiedad de Sora Jigoku y Sckorve.  
> Advertencias:  
> 1) Posible OoC, no mucho. No me gusta adulterar la esencia de un personaje pero por ciertos factores quizá pase un par de veces, de ante mano, perdón.  
> 2) Alteración de los lores oficiales de los campeones incluidos en esta historia.  
> Notas del capítulo: ¡Hi desu! No saben lo nerviosos que estamos por lanzar este proyecto ya que Xayah y Rakan es nuestra pareja favorita, pero lo que más nos hace mucha ilusión el saber si les gustará ♥ de verdad que sí.

#  Capítulo 01: Prologo.

Es demasiado extraño que las cosas salgan bien, después de todo la calma siempre augura una tormenta, o por lo menos eso solía decirle siempre el maestro Zed.

Kayn se encontraba dentro de la improvisada tienda que había levantado al centro del campamento de los ninjas.

Observo con detenimiento el objeto que se encontraba en mitad de su aposento, el exitoso resultado de la primera misión que le había sido encomendada: _El orbe del guardián_. Su brillo y color azul eran atrayentes, podía entender por qué esos Vastayas le cuidaban con tanto recelo. Claro que para obtenerlo había tenido que cegar la vida de algunas creaturas que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo.

− **¡Kayn! –** Exclamó uno de los otros ninjas de la Orden de la sombra

− **¿Qué? –** Preguntó mirándole fijo, nadie solía interrumpirlo cuando decía que no quería ser molestado

− **Un Vastaya está atacando el campamento**

**− ¿Uno solo? –** Alzó su ceja con hastía en la mirada − **¿Y no pueden con eso?**

**− Es demasiado escurridizo –** Admitió casi con vergüenza, los ninjas que lo acompañaban en esa misión eran _novatos_.

Un bufido de molestia escapó al tiempo que se ponía en marcha a exterminar a aquel cadáver andante que osaba atacar el campamento, tomó  una hoz (1) entre todas las armas que tenía para cumplir ese propósito.

Solo tuvo que correr un poco para encontrar a aquel alborotador y vaya que se llevó una enorme sorpresa puesto que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, pero también tenía una especie de extraña ala dorada. Justo en ese momento comenzó a correr al enorme bosque que se alzaba frente a ellos, causando que aquellos ninjas novatos incurrieran en la persecución de aquel extraño ser.

**− ¡Kayn! –** Volvió a exclamar el ninja anterior − **¿No vas a perseguirlo?**

**− No –** Respondió cortante al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar de nueva cuenta a su tienda – **Ustedes pueden encargarse de esto**

Volvió a escuchar como llamaba su nombre pero no le dio la mayor importancia puesto que algo en su interior le gritaba que volviera a donde estaba el orbe. La _intuición_ era un arma poderosa que jamás le había traicionado.

Entró con sigilo en la tienda, encontrando a una chica con una capa morada que giró en cuanto lo escucho entrar.

− **Sabía que ese bufón solo era una distracción –** Kayn tuvo que moverse rápidamente puesto que una daga pasó demasiado cerca de su rostro.

− **Cuida tus palabras sobre él… −** Dijo aquella chica poniéndose a la defensiva, mirándolo desafiante.

**− Uh, parece que alguien se molestó –** tomó con más fuerza la hoz que sostenía en sus manos con fuerza al tiempo que se abalanzaba rápidamente sobre aquella mujer.

Xayah lo esquivo fácilmente, tantos años en combate le habían dado la experiencia y la agilidad de una guerrera audaz

− **Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más si pretendes herirme –** Respondió lanzando plumas hacía las bases de la tienda y usando otras tantas para hacer un enorme hoyo por el cual poder escapar.

Salió rápidamente hacía los bosques, quizá esa podría ser la primera misión exitosa que tendría; pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando escuchó como aquel ninja se acercaba rápidamente, aunque esta vez sus reflejos no le respondieron a tiempo logrando que la hoz de aquel joven cortara su brazo, aunque no de manera profunda.

**− ¡Devuélveme el orbe! –** Gritó Kayn molesto

**− Ese orbe no te pertenece –** Respondió al tiempo que se ponía a la defensiva empuñando 4 de sus plumas entre los dedos de mano derecha, aunque de nueva cuenta no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar una patada por parte del chico, que la envío unos cuantos metros por el suelo.

Kayn pensó que aquella pequeña demostración bastaría para poder apreciar el miedo en ella, puesto que en cada una de sus batallas, incluso con Noxianos, el miedo aparecía y era su mejor aliado.

Pero eso no paso.

Cuando ella volvió a ponerse en pie sacudió un poco sus ropas y lo miró con determinación, no había rastro de miedo en aquellos ojos dorados que relucían como si un sol irradiara dentro de ellos por la forma en la que reflejaban la luz.

Una sonrisa torcida se asomó en sus labios

− **_Nunca puedo resistirme a una invitación a bailar (2) –_** A pesar de que su voz había sonado suave, una tono amenazador se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras.

**− _Subestímame bajo tu propio riesgo (3) –_** Respondió colocándose en posición de ataque.

Esto basto para que ambos se lanzaran en un intercambio rápido de ataques, ambos estaban impresionados de la habilidad que tenía el contrario para esquivar y contraatacar, no obstante ninguno de los dos lo admitiría jamás.

Un tintineo dorado en el cielo causo un error que Kayn jamás cometía: se descuidó de su batalla, ocasionando que aquella Vastaya se colocará encima de él, proclamando su inminente victoria

**− Esa es mi señal de retirada**

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos para después levantarse y lanzar más plumas dejando a su contrincante clavado al piso.

**− Esto no se acaba aquí –** Exclamó intentando zafarse, pero con la velocidad de aquella mujer, seguramente ni siquiera le habría escuchado.

[…]

Había tenido que confesarle al Maestro Zed lo que había pasado con el orbe y gracias a ello obtuvo una reprimenda por parte de su mentor.  Pero contrario a lo que el mismo pensaba, ese se había vuelto el menor de sus pensamientos.

Había algo raro con él

No se sentía bien

Se recostó en la cama que tenía en sus aposentos con la mirada fija en el techo y al cerrar los ojos en su mente se volvió a dibujar el rostro de aquella chica con cada detalle, tan vivido como si ella estuviera frente a él de nueva cuenta.

Desde que Zed lo había encontrado en aquel campo de batalla entre Noxus y Jonia su mente se había girado en llegar a ser un digno heredero de su maestro, quien le dio un propósito y un lugar en un mundo cuando no era más que un niño moribundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía de nuevo sus movimientos y aquellos ojos dorados desafiantes?

¿Cómo es que estaba tan afectado? Podía sentir de nuevo su peso sobre su cuerpo cuando lo derribo. La forma en la que su cabello rebelde parecía tener fuego… ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la razón?

Sentía un enorme fuego en su corazón, aquel que él mismo había jurado no tendría desde el día que se enlistó en la Orden de las Sombras, como si de un infierno se tratase.

Aquello no era su culpa… ¡Era culpa de esa Vastaya cuyo nombre incluso desconocía! Seguramente era como la Kumiho ancestral (4) que con sus encantos le había embrujado.

 

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento, al momento que sacaba una de esas plumas moradas que ella había dejado atrás presionándola en su mano.

Haciendo la promesa de que en un futuro volvería a encontrarse con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> (1) Este Kayn aún no tiene a Rhaast. Él aún es un poco más joven de lo que vemos en la cinemática, al igual que Xayah y Rakan.  
> (2) Frase de selección de campeones de Xayah.  
> (3) Frase en solitario de Kayn.  
> (4) Ya saben, el encantar de Ahri. Ese era antes su descriptivo, pero después llegaron los Vastayas a cambiar todo


End file.
